1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for packaging a product, particularly a product comprised substantially of fabric or other similar sheet material (referred to herein as "soft product"), having a substantially impervious outer covering in an impervious packaging barrier bag in which the product is vacuum-packaged and heat sealed, and which provides a packaged product which is compact and uniformly shaped.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general method of vacuum-packaging is well-known. Many vacuum-packaged products are available in the market, particularly food products. The advantage of vacuum-packaging products is to protect the packaged product from effects of the environment, such as insects, moisture, air, and the like, as well as to provide a compact package suitable for compact shipping and handling.
There is a need to provide a method and apparatus for vacuum-packaging soft products, such as sleeping bags, jackets, and the like, so that the resulting package is compact, uniformly shaped, and is protected from environmental conditions. There is a particular need to provide a method and apparatus for vacuum-packaging a soft product having a substantially impervious outer covering in an impervious packaging barrier bag.
It is therefore an advantage of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for vacuum-packaging a soft product which results in a compact, uniformly shaped product.
It is also an advantage of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for vacuum-packaging a soft product which results in a package which protects the product from environmental conditions.
Other advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.